Forum:What constitutes as an announcement
When Nitrome posted content on the Nitrome blog, announcements pertaining to games were posted in each game's Preview/Announcements section and on each year article (these being articles like 2014, 2015, etc.). Since moving to posting content on Twitter, it isn't so clear sometimes what constitutes as a notable announcement. Nitrome's Twitter account posts eleven types of tweets that could potentially be announcements: #Previews #Game/update releases #Game/update is about to be released, like https://twitter.com/Nitrome/status/811519196425256960 #Highlighting something about a game/update after release, like this or asking for reviews on the app store page #They know about/fixed some bug(s) #Game/games/updates were featured in Apple or Google's app store #Retweeting another Nitrome employee's / developer of a published game's tweet about an upcoming game they are working on #Nitrome or a retweeted reputable Twitter account saying they posted a news story about Nitrome or a game review (like TouchArcade, PocketGamer, The Guardian, etc.) You can mention any that I missed. I think 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, should be covered as game announcements. I think 5 should be covered because Nitrome sometimes covered them on the blog and it is somewhat important since Nitrome posted about it. 6 should be covered because Nitrome is a small company and features drive downloads of apps; as a result, features are important to them. -- 20:49, January 1, 2018 (UTC) I think that 1,2, and 7 should be counted as announcements (but 5 can count as an announcement if it's a bug that had been causing problems for numerous players). 21:32, January 1, 2018 (UTC) 1,2 and 5. Agreed :1: Yes :2: Yes :3: Maybe, for the first time they announce a release date, but not for the subsequent announcements counting down to that day (unless they change the release date). :4: Not necessary :5: Bug fixes, yes. Bug awareness, same as 3 (only the first time they announce they are aware of this bug and when they announce they are releasing a fix). :6: Ehhh, on the fence about this. I'd say it should be fine, as it tends to be more of an occasional thing. :7: Sure. You're more likely to get published game announcements from the developers working on the games than Nitrome anyway. :8: Sounds more like something that could be its own section or with Reception? (reviews, External news, maybe?) 07:36, January 3, 2018 (UTC) For the most part I agree with everything. Kinda iffy with 6 and 8, but the others seem good! 21:11, January 7, 2018 (UTC) 1, 2, 6 and 7 I think should be included as announcements. Upcoming updates not so much (number 3) unless it's a ''big ''update with a significant expansion of content. If the bug was major then maybe 5 could be acceptable. I think things like fixing the star count required for the secret ending in Flat Pack could be considered for an announcement. I have the same thoughts as Random-storykeeper for the rest (4 and 8).AshBob100 (talk) 01:15, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks all for your input. Based off your responses, I decided that 1, 2, 5, and 7 would be considered announcements. :@RSK: Does it make sense to exclude 6. "Game/games/updates were featured in Apple or Google's app store (3) " as an announcement because of the six users (myself included) that were asked here, three did not consider it an announcement (AC4E and Megaphantaze said no and Anon was unsure)? -- 02:25, February 2, 2018 (UTC) ::NOBODY...decide for yourself next time instead of waiting three months for me to approve your announcements constitution. :P I don't have to be the head of your every move here. I think really the only person who cares about that kind of stuff is you, so...make your own decision. For me, I would include it as an announcement. I am way more concerned about the current execution of announcements as it is. 02:05, May 15, 2018 (UTC)